Tech Cross Plans
Premise Tech Cross is about Teresa Challice fighting Evolvyrns, Christine Eldridge also fighting Evolvyrns, and Lucius Raivent being Lucius Raivent. Planning two 12-episode seasons, with each episode about 5000 words long. Each season follows a different general arc. The first season is mostly about setting up the origins of everything and introducing the previous Techs into the universe. Malincious Crow is a recurring villain throughout the season, having ties to Lucius's past and being responsible for Teresa's severe PTSD about halfway through season 1. Where the first season mostly focuses on Teresa's history and decline, the second season shows her gradually recovering. The relationship between the three main characters becomes much more cooperative as they come to understand each other, if not necessarily agree with or even like each other all the time. As for the series' legacy aspect, the first season will focus on introducing the past main Techs (Isaac, Rebooted Isaac, and Theo), the second season will treat them as more of a regular part of the universe, and the series as a whole will end up explaining why the fuck all these Techs exist in the first place. The "main villain" of the show is arguably the fact that we live in a society, but the actual villain character is Oberon OS, an AI housed in the Archives of Oberon set to activate if the Anti-Life Entity has died with no chance of revival. Oberon OS proceeds to begin calculating ways to achieve the Entity's goal in the destruction of all life. Each episode's plot is generally standalone from each other, with the development of the characters themselves being the overarching focus. The multitude of Evolvyrns and the secondary globe-spanning aspect allows for a variety of situations for the characters to develop in; having a single primary conflict as in more arc-focused shows would restrict this aspect somewhat. Near the end of Season 1, it's established that Teresa is a Tech that was never supposed to exist; at the start of the series, the CrossTrix saves her life, but in the original version of events, she simply died. This is revealed to be the work of Oberon OS, who's using Teresa and the people she's saved as a lynchpin to keep Attai from simply restoring the universe to the way it was before all this happened; if he restores the version of events he scanned in Project Deca, then Teresa and most of the people she saved dies. This fact is naturally important when the origin of the Techs comes into play. Why do Techs Exist? It's eventually revealed that the Techs exist because of a wish made by the original Tech at the Gateway of Reality. He really was just some kid nicknamed Tech, but after fighting Dethrogue and learning of all the suffering he couldn't do anything about, his greatest wish entering the Gateway was the existence of "heroes of the gaps"; heroes and allies that would always exist to fight evils that might otherwise go unchecked. The Gateway of Reality fulfilled this wish, weaving these heroes into the fabric of the universe and deeming each of the most vital ones "Tech" in some way to distinguish them as heroes created by the original Tech's wish, for better or for worse. Characters Teresa Challice The main character of the series, Teresa is initially 17 years old but turns 18 just after halfway through Season 1. She has no friends to speak of, and being a lesbian, she faces constant discrimination and bullying from her largely religious conservative peers in high school (a situation unfortunately fairly common in Utah (goddamn Mormons)). Teresa has a very passive personality and wants nothing more than to see other people happy, resulting in her often putting on a fake smile for the outside world. After receiving nothing but constant shit from her peers and having no support network, the series begins with Teresa attempting to take her own life (another unfortunately common thing in Utah), but being saved by the CrossTrix, who seeks her out as its user explicitly for her isolated lifestyle. Teresa despises fighting, but does it anyways when she needs to to protect those around her. She's at her happiest when she uses her transformations to help out around the city with more menial volunteer work, since this actually fulfills her desire to help people. Despite this more fulfulling lifestyle, Teresa retains an extremely low sense of self-worth. Her problems only compound after Malincious Crow captures and tortures her as another one of his victims halfway through Season 1. With the CrossTrix temporarily out of commission, Teresa attempts suicide again, but is found by the original Tech, who sits down and has a serious conversation with her about her problems. Malincious Crow attacks later, forcing Teresa to fight him again. She manages to win but has a breakdown afterwards, with Christine Eldridge, having recently discovered her identity, doing her best to comfort her. With Christine (and Lucius to an extent because of his blunt analysis) finally giving her a support network, Teresa begins to recover, but faces another large crisis after discovering she was given the CrossTrix as a lynchpin to prevent Attai from resetting the universe and allowing her to die. She tells Attai to reset the universe anyway, but Attai refuses, pointing out that there might be another way around it and that he doesn't trade lives. Oberon OS takes advantage of the situation and plays on Teresa's guilt complex, hammering it into her that Attai can't restore the timeline because of her. Already in a fragile state from the rest of the season's events, Teresa completely breaks down, allowing Oberon OS to possess her body and gain control of the CrossTrix. Oberon OS streams all Evolvyrn data into one singular data key that he uses in the CrossTrix, creating an armored upgrade mode for the device and transforming into a massive beast with the powers of every Tech 10 alien. Everyone teams up to fight him but get their asses whooped, something not helped by the fact that if they destroy Oberon's body, they're also killing Teresa. Attai decides to stop fighting and use his psychic abilities to enter Teresa's mindscape (an ability he learns to capitalize on in the PD movie), where he finds her continuously reliving past traumas in an endless loop. He breaks the loop by stepping in on one of the memories and has a conversation with Teresa where he lays out some common ground with her by explaining that he's also someone who really shouldn't exist. Attai goes on to point out that if Teresa was gone, most of the people she's saved over the season would probably be dead. Using this fact as a cornerstone to establish some sense of self-worth for her, Attai convinces her to get everything off her chest and acknowledge that she doesn't deserve what she's gone through, which Attai presents as the first step to recovery. With the will to keep going reignited for her, Teresa's body rejects Oberon OS, breaking apart the all-powerful beast as she emerges from its shell. Oberon OS inhabits the broken pieces of his former form, but without a true base body holding together, it becomes much weaker than before. While Oberon OS is gone, the modification he made to the CrossTrix remains, allowing Teresa to access Titania forms that enrich her aliens with regal armor and significant power boosts. Using these Titania forms, Teresa manages to defeat Oberon OS, declaring her newfound willingness to move forward and heal. Oberon OS, thoroughly shit out of luck for the moment, is forced to retreat and attempt to create a new plan. With her new perspective in mind, Teresa begins to put more effort into recovering during Season 2. A few episodes into Season 2, she begins to really struggle again and checks herself into a psychiatric hospital. It turns out that the staff of the hospital abuse their patients physically, psychologically, and sexually (again, unfortunately true to life, with over 50% of psychiatric patients describing their experience as "traumatic", 37% reporting physical abuse, and 7% reporting sexual abuse). The primary doctor in charge of the hospital uses Abstruse, the Abstract Evolvyrn, to keep this all under wraps, using his ability to change perception in order to twist how people experience the events at the hospital. Teresa falls into this trap, and suffers weeks of abuse under the influence of forced drug dosages, unnecessary electroconvulsive treatments to keep her memories fuzzy, and the power of Abstruse distorting her ability to interpret reality. Teresa eventually manages to break free from these distortions after her memory is sparked by a chance incident that reminds her of the CrossTrix, which she summons and uses to transform. The transformation restores her consciousness to working order, allowing her to expose the doctor's Evolvyrn abilities and face him head-to-head. As the confrontation escalates, Teresa's memories of the abuse she and others suffered during her time at the hospital gradually return thanks to her restored consciousness. With these events now fresh in her mind, Teresa becomes genuinely infuriated for the first time in the series, completely forgetting her aversity to fighting and beating the everloving shit out of Abstruse. Enraged at the man's sadistic abuse of the vulnerable individuals under his care, she completely snaps, delivering the most brutal beatdown in the history of the franchise. This incident doubles Teresa's resolve to recover her health and protect the people who need it the most. Lucius Raivent The acting chairman of Raivent Enterprises, Lucius is not a good person, nor does he claim to be. He operates within the technical constraints of the law, but whether his actions are protagonistic or antagonistic depends on what he sees as necessary at the moment. Lucius initially appears to have severely muted if not entirely absent emotions and a complete inability to feel pain; this, combined with his unnaturally smooth movements and quieted personality makes him an unnerving presence. In his focus episode, it's revealed that he's not strictly human, being the result of experiments undertaken by his father Sephtis Raivent to create the perfect heir to his empire; being the thirteenth of these experiments, Lucius is deemed the "13th Son" (this was always Lucius's backstory in some form or another, which is why the original incarnation of his story was called "13"). With all twelve previous experiments being failures for one reason or another, Lucius was brought up by Sephtis to become a ruthless leader and was faced with various trials to further instill a lack of humanity. One of these trials involved Sephtis beating Lucius's birth mother to death in front of him as a child; unbeknownst to Sephtis, this instilled Lucius with a sense of seething rage as his only fully realized emotion, and eventually led to Lucius assassinating his father and seizing control of his assets. Lucius initially sees Teresa and Christine as obstacles more than anything, but gradually learns how to work their actions to his advantage, resulting in a less antagonistic (if not particularly friendly) relationship between them. Christine Eldridge Episodes Season 2 #''My X Mind'': A ward where reality bends. What is the truth? The man behind the curtain! #*The psychiatric hospital incident #''Parental X Guidance'': A cycle of violence. Is there any hope? I'll break this chain! #*Teresa's mom comes back from business and turns out to be a terrible person as foreshadowed earlier #''Scot X Free'': A metropolis in danger. Where does the true threat lie? Survive the law! #''Natural X Selection'': Something waits in the forest. Can it be stopped? Nature is cruel! #''Hidden X Desires'': The truths inside your heart set free. What lies at your core? The ultimate judgment! #''Tech X Cross'': It all ends here. Will you live or die? The legacy comes to a close! Music Tracks Album 1 #Advancements in Tech #*Teresa's theme. #Advancements in Tech (Legacy Mix) #*The theme for legacy Techs (Isaac, Theo, etc.). #Passionate Action #*Christine's theme. #Passionate Action (Legacy Mix) #*Napoleon and Nova's theme. #Tears and the Devil #*Lucius's theme. #Evolution Marches On #*Evolvyrn theme. #Infernos of Blitzkrieg #*Malincious Crow's theme. #Data of Violence #*Oberon OS's theme. #Zeitkaiser #*Attai Zehn's theme. #My Love, My Anger, and All of My Sorrow #*The finale.